The Girls Have A Gas Off
by Gassy peachy
Summary: As you know if you have read the last fan fiction you will of heard that a certain three from the group have taken a liking to a certain food chain although it does not agree with them well so they have to find empty spaces so they are not found out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gas-Off**

As you know if you have read the last fan fiction you will of heard that a certain three from the group have taken a liking to a certain food chain although it does not agree with them well so they have to find empty spaces so they are not found out.

* * *

><p>Monica peered inside the spare room of her apartment checking no one was there. When she realised that no one was, she ushered Pheobe and Rachel in to put the many tacos on the bed making sure they were still in there wrappers so nothing would mess up the sheets.<p>

They each split them out so everyone got 4 beef, 3 chicken and 1 shrimp each and started to tuck into them. "URP" exclaimed Pheobe finishing her first taco. Followed soonly by Rachel UUUUURRRPP tucking into her 3 taco the shrimp one. "Oh the shrimp ones always give me so much gas" said Monica letting out a tiny cute poot. "Yeh but they're the best ones" Pheobe replied letting out an even bigger burp than Rachel had earlier.

* * *

><p>Monica then tried to beat Pheobes last burp but could only match it and then Rachel let out the smallest burp ever "Is that it Pheobe" asked as she burped not as big as her last one but still quite nasty. "I wasn't finished" defended Rachel as she let out the most horrifically loud burp anyone had heard with a rasping fart once she had finished the 13 second burp. Pheobe and Monica both did little burps while finishing their last tacos in amazement while Rachel finished her last taco with a normal sounding burp after. "whoops scuse me" she giggled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were all finished Pheobe loosened her jeans which Monica and Rachel couldn't both wearing dresses.

PRRRRRRR!

Pheobe farted and they all laughed as Rachel did a rather girly poot. Monica also wanted to get on this and so did her body as her and Rachel's stomach rumble wanting to give off the deadly gas. "I know how about we have a farting contest!" she screamed burping as she got up. "That's a great idea Pheobe agreed letting out a silent butt deadly. "Alright" said Rachel both burping and farting at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Round 1

Pheobe was up first. "Ok guys You ready?" she asked bending over letting rip a rather raunchy fart she scored a 12.5 between Monica's and Rachel's votes. (the top score was twenty) Next was monica letting out a low tuba pitched wet fart raising the skirt on her dress a little but not far enough to see her panties she got a 14. Thirdly was Rachel ripping a disgusting smelling fart but only some sound making Pheobe have to leave the room which they then realised was to only rip a stinky one of hers without them noticing Rachel scored a 15.5


	4. Chapter 4

Round 2

Pheobe was up again a with a long wet fart took her score to 33. Monica Did a tiny small poot leaving her at 27 and Rachel was not able to beat Pheobe with her small but powerful raunchy fart that let anyone in the room get to see the best upskirt of the century, she only scored 31.5 which left phoebe at the top for the last round.


	5. Chapter 5

Round 3

Pheobe let down her jeans showing off her underwear when suddenly chandler walked in the each gave a small poot of shock Pheobes being the biggest as she pulled her pants back up. Chandler mearly walked in, sat down and said carry on Rachel belched in his face saying "Oh so you likey?" Moinca was very jealous and stuffed rachels face into her butt and let rip she was scored altogether out of 60 a 49.5 Pheobe then carried on with her turn beating Monica with what started to be a high pitched raunchy fart but ended as a low pitched wet one and scored 50.5. Rachel was the one who was up last. She lifted up her skirt and released the most smelliest, loudest, wettest fart ever she made Chandler faint but that was probably because he was so aroused she let out a small belch saying "whoopsy sorry Chandler" they all agreed Rachel won with 54 as her score as she farted in celebration while Monica was sitting on Chandlers face, farting to try and get the smell to get him to come to. "Come on (FRRRP) honey ill fart in (POOT) bed if you wake up. It was at this point when Pheobe opened the door and burped so the two gassers new she was leaving Rachel too after a few more raunchy farts did the same burped and left doing a nice squeaky toot behind her as the door closed and she let Monica and Chandler get undressed under the covers as Monica dutch ovend him. "My eyes" Chandler squealed as monica let out another juicy fat as he fell asleep.


End file.
